A Dangerous Affair
by Rapid P. Saiko
Summary: Kai and Tyson give into their desires, but Tyson's...married? They both have kids? Oh dear god what have I written? Rated M for lemons and adult situations. Tyka, TyHil, mentions of KaixOC I would definitely read it if I were you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not make any profit from this story. Takao Aoki owns everything. I own a pen and the ideas inside my head.

So this story... well this story is sinful and sexy as hell. Not sure how many flames I'm gonna get for this one. What inspired me to write it? You're better off not knowing.

 **WARNINGS: Lemons galore and just throw out your bible. Like I can feel the sin radiating off these pages!**

* * *

 _How did they end up like this?_ Kai moaned as Tyson thrusted inside of him and he dug his nails further into Tyson's black shirt.

This was never supposed to happen again. Especially now that Tyson was married, but as Tyson kissed him again, Kai found himself not caring and kissed back just as passionately.

It had been so long and this just felt so right, dammit!

He had no idea what had finally broken Tyson down, but Kai was going to enjoy each and every sinful moment, his heart, his soul be damned. He wanted this. He needed it.

Fuck, he missed Tyson.

His mind went blank, gloriously blank, as his prostate was hit and he pulled his lover down for another hot kiss.

The sound of the door opening made both of their eyes widen in fear and they jumped away from each other and quickly tried to make themselves look presentable and not like they were fucking like rabbits two seconds ago.

Tyson was the first to recover and he welcomed his wife at the door, his happy-go-lucky smile on at full force. "Hey, did the boys behave?"

"Oh y'know, like they usually do. Makoto getting on Gou's nerves until I threatened him with no ice cream." She kissed him on the cheek. " Did you two get a chance to catch up?"

"Oh yeah." He picked up 6 year old Makoto and gave him a kiss.

Kai looked on with a gentle fondness and admiration. Tyson was an amazing dad.

"Daddy, can Gou stay for a sleepover tonight, pwease?"

Gou immediately looked at his father with excitement in his maroon eyes. Hn. Gou was so much like him, addicted to the Kinomiya's warm personality.

"Sure if it's alright with them." Tyson looked at Kai with hopeful eyes and broke into a grin when the man just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine with me."

"Yay!" Makoto jumped up and down then grabbed Gou by the hand. "You gotta see the Star Wars set my dad got for me!" He led the older child up the staircase and into his bedroom.

Tyson's gaze met Kai's and the Russian's heart raced. Cheeky bastard was sticking out in tongue in a seductive fashion, while Hilary's back was turned. Kai stuck out his playfully with eyes that screamed "Fuck me."

A sudden **THUD** from upstairs caught all the adult's attention. "I got it!" said Tyson, but Kai followed and what they walked into was a heavy wooden shelf knocked over and both Makoto and Gou sporting sheepish looks.

"What happened?" Kai's voice had his no-bullshit tone.

"We were rough-housing and we crashed into it and it fell." stuttered Makoto.

Tyson signed. "You two downstairs so Kai and I can clean this up."

The kids ran down the stairs faster than lighting.

Tyson laughed. "Kids, gotta love 'em."

"Or sell them on the black market for spare parts." muttered the Russian.

"Kai!" But when he saw the cheeky smirk and the playful ruby eyes, Tyson just laughed and grabbed one end of the shelf. "Oh jeez, this is heavy."

Kai sighed. "Whimp." he grabbed the other side and effortlessly lifted it and placed it back against the wall. "Are you seriously training kids how to fight?"

"Mmmhmm." The saucy look on the Japanese man's face made Kai look down and he was instantly hard again. Tyson's thick, long cock was out and standing at attention.

Without hesitation, Kai dropped to his knees and took the thick flesh into his mouth and sucked it soundlessly. Tyson's fingers curled into his ash-tone hair as he whispered "Oh, your lips are so soft."

This egged on Kai further and he took more of Tyson into his mouth.

"Oh god, you suck it so well...you're gonna make me cum already!" he gently pushed Kai's head away and put himself back in his jeans. Kai tried to keep the disappointment off his face, he wanted to make Tyson cum, he licked his lips and inwardly moaned. He had forgotten how much he loved Tyson's taste. He wanted more. Slowly he rose to his feet and headed towards the door, but Tyson grabbed his shoulder, leaned forward and whispered, his hot breath tickling his ear, "Next time you come over, I want to suck you off properly. I want more of this."

Kai was elated. He honestly thought that this was a one-time thing. A momentary lapse in Tyson's judgement. An itch they needed to scratch. He grinned. "I look forward to it."

As soon as they hit the bottom step of the stairs, the kids raced back up towards the bedroom, determined to finish their "Galactic Battle".

Tyson sat on the couch, next to his wife, while she surfed pintrest, and Tyson started looking at videos on his phone. Kai took that as his cue to leave. He went into the kitchen to grab his cellphone that he had left charging, checking his messages, all from his secretary. He was surprised to feel Tyson's presence beside him. "What's up?" he asked cheerfully.

"Just work. That asshole manager is trying to start shit again."

"Why don't you fire him?"

"Cause he's damn good at his job." His eyes widened in surprise when Tyson pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss. Electricity shot up his spine and he was turned on all over again. He kissed back with equal intensity, making sure not to make a sound in case Hilary overheard. They broke apart.

"Why is he so good?"

They kissed again.

"He's the only one who can do paperwork properly."

"He just fails with people?"

"Yeah."

Kai's eyes shot open as Tyson's tanned hand found it's way down his pants and into his briefs, he grabbed onto the fridge and dug his nails into Tyson's arm and bit his kiss-swollen lip to keep from moaning as pleasure swept over him, completely at Tyson's mercy as talented fingers stroked him.

The Russian knew that this was wrong. Tyson's wife was in the next room. Their kids were upstairs. But he was hopelessly addicted to Tyson's touches. Tyson's kisses. He was addicted to Tyson.

As he looked into those mahogany eyes, he just felt himself come completely undone. He could feel the pre-cum leaking from his cock.

All too soon Tyson pulled his hand away and moved back into the living room, leaving Kai horny and breathless.

Damn...

Once he composed himself, he stepped out from the safety of the wall, he grabbed his bag and started slipping his shoes.

Tyson was behind him. "Thanks again Kai. We'll take good care of him."

"I know. I'll be back after work tomorrow to pick him up."

Tyson's soft lips were on his once again and Kai's heart raced.

A Good-bye Kiss?

The emotion in Tyson's eyes shocked him the most. He didn't want him to go. He could only hope his eyes conveyed the same message.

"Bye Gou!" he called up the stairs.

"Bye Dad!" his son called back. There was no need for emotional good-byes. Neither of them were that affectionate. To his surprise though, it was Makoto who came running down the staircase and jumped into his arms. "Bye-bye Uncle Kai!"

Kai returned the hug. He loved this little boy as much as his own. "Bye Kiddo." He saw Gou wave from the top of the stairs and he waved back. The kids disappeared up the staircase again and Kai stepped out the door. "Bye."

Tyson kissed him again. "Bye."

There was no hiding the grin that was plastered onto his face. He turned around and got into his Lamborghini that was parked in the drive-way and pulled out. His lips burned. His heart was racing and his pants were painfully tight.

But it had been worth it.

He had dropped off Gou for a play date and to his surprise Tyson had asked Hilary to take the kids out to the park so they could "catch up".

As soon as they had left Kai decided to cut to the chase. "What's wrong? Don't you dare say its nothing."

Tyson took a shaky breath. "I hate to ask, but can you spot me a few hundred? The dojo hasn't been getting many students recently and I'm a little short."

Really? Tyson was getting so worked up over something like that? Money never had meant anything to him and they've been friends for years. "Yeah. No problem."

"Thank-you. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Whatever."

"C-Can I ask you something else?"

Anything. He could ask for anything.

"Do you hate me?"

That question really threw Kai for a loop. Hate him? "Never. You still own a large part of my heart. You're my best friend, I can't hate you."

"I'm glad you don't."

He'll never knew what possessed him to ask. "Am I still in your heart?"

"You have no idea how much of my heart still belongs to you."

"So if I did find someone else, like you keep telling me to do, it would hurt?"

"Crushingly so."

And that's how they ended up on the couch in a compromising position when Hilary and the kids came home.

You see, there had been a time where Kai and Tyson had been each other's everything.

Trust Kai to fuck up something so perfect.

* * *

So there you have it guys, chapter 1! Let me know in a review if I should continue this story or keep it in the dark corners of my mind where it belongs! ~RPS


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own sex or beyblade.

So sorry for the massive wait, I write this story as the inspiration comes...so no idea when your next chapter will be, but got the back story and the plot figured out. A huge thank-you to all my patient readers and to lizzy, chibiduo, Little A Granger, Tyka's Flower, Angel Devastation, my best friend Nawmay and BeybladeLover339 for reviewing.

Warnings: Break out the fans, cause it's going to get steamy.

* * *

 _ **"I don't love you anymore!"**_

My own words echoed in my head and Tyson's broken face to mind – I downed another shot of tequila. Anything to make the memories go away. Anything to forget that because of my stubborn actions, I had lost the one person who had never given up on me.

...Until that night everything went to hell.

I struggled not to cough as the vile liquid burned its way down my throat, and my head felt a little more fuzzy. I relaxed in my bar stool and nearly chuckled at myself. I told myself that I didn't love him, yet here I was, sitting at the bar, trying to drown my feelings in a bottle, while some no-talent, wannabe musicians played – It was straight out of a bad country song.

I took another shot.

"Hello Gorgeous, what's your name?"

I glanced at the woman and nearly shuddered. She was at least twice my age, wearing more cheap make-up than most women owned. "Kai." I said gruffly, hoping the woman would take the hint and go away, but of course she had to sit in the empty seat next to mine.

"So what's your story baby?" she said in what she must've thought was a seductive manner, which only succeeded in making her look like a sloth in drag. Ugh, her dollar-store perfume was nauseating.

I wanted this slut out of my face. "Single dad of five kids, including identical twins."

I had a hard time hiding my smirk as her face paled and she made up an excuse about needing a rest room and baled.

I heard a familiar laugh as the bartender said, "Soon you'll be telling them that you live in a trailer park and offer them to come over and you'll make them rat stew for breakfast."

I smiled. "Whatever gets them to leave me alone."

"You should really think about giving one of them a chance, they might surprise you."

"She was old enough to be my grandmother, Ray."

My friend of 18 years laughed again. "Well I didn't mean that one. What about that group over there?" he nodded over to a group of people who had to be at least 10 years younger than me.

"Fuck no." I sighed. "Another White Russian please."

He sighed and poured me the drink. "Where's your little guy tonight?"

"At Tyson's, having a sleepover."

He passed over the drink. "Glad to see you and Tyson still getting along. It's World War III when you don't."

He was referencing the year right after we broke up. When we showed no mercy. Right when our wounds were fresh and raw and all we wanted was the other to suffer; Praying that one of us would end the feud and come crawling back.

 _ **But by the time one of us broke, it was too late.**_

* * *

I arrived at Tyson's right after work, like I had promised. Unfortunately Tyson was teaching class so Hilary opened the door. "Oh hey Kai! Gou! Your dad is here!" she called over her shoulder.

I took in her appearance. She hadn't changed much over the years, the only major difference was a pair of nice round boobs. I could see why Tyson was happy with her. Jealousy clenched around my heart.

Fortunately Gou was down the stairs seconds later. "Hey, were you good for your aunt and uncle?"

"Oh Gou's always so well behaved. Feel free to drop him off at anytime!"

"Yeah. Thanks Hilary." I closed the door after Gou, wishing that I could've seen Tyson again.

* * *

After 2 weeks, I had finally had enough. Taking out my cellphone, I message him /Why don't you just come work for me?/

It took awhile before Tyson's response came. /Are you sure?/

/Yes. It'll help you out and I'm looking for an assistant./

/Sure. When do you want me to start?/

/Monday./

I fired my assistant that day.

* * *

We tried. We really tried. We managed to last a full 6 hours before he led me to my office and locked the door.

I tried to resist, but as soon as I locked my eyes with his, I found myself getting lost in those beautiful chocolate pools.

He kissed me and slid his hands deep into my pants and stroked my length.

I chuckled. "Just like old times."

"Exactly." he whispered huskily and pushed me onto the office couch. I pulled him down on top of me and kissed him passionately. He responded by shoving his tongue down my throat, eliciting a moan from deep within me. He pulled away and started sucking along my neck, knowing my most sensitive spots. He nipped my pulse point and my back arched.

He pulled off my shirt and slowly, almost painfully slow, he kissed his way down my torso, inch by inch until he finally reached the waistline of my pants. Then, what could only be described as animalistic, he ripped them off and took my cock fully into his mouth!

 _OH!_ My toes curled and my hips bucked as a moan was torn from my throat as the glorious heat engulfed me. I wanted him. Now.

I moved to get up, but his sun-kissed hand kept me down firmly. "Nice try, but I'm going to be the one driving you crazy, Phoenix."

My heart beat sped up as he used my old nickname, it then when into over-drive as he sucked me harder. His tongue twirled and twisted its way up and down my shaft and I lost myself in the pleasure.

Without warning, I suddenly found myself on the edge. "Ty-" but Tyson deep-throated my cock in response and white encompassed my vision as my fingers curled into his hair and I released my essence into his mouth.

When he pulled away, there was a trial of cum trickling down the corner of his mouth I pulled him down on top of me and licked it off, before kissing him, tasting myself on his lips before he laid his head down onto my chest.

 _ **Why couldn't we just stay like this forever?**_

* * *

Please send me a review telling me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned beyblade...well I wouldn't be living at my mother's.

Hey guys...yeah, yeah I update once every 2 months, I know. This story is a bitch to write.

A huge thank-you to lizzy, chibiduo, Little A Granger, Tyka's Flower, Angel Devastation and my best friend Nawmay for reviewing.

But yeah, no warnings for this chapter, so no need to break out the fans. :3

* * *

It was a month after Tyson started working for me when he told me. A month of stolen kisses, whispered 'I love yous" and secret rende-vous when Tyson uttered the words that I desperately didn't want to hear.

 _ **"We need to stop."**_

They cut into my skin and stung worse than any disinfectant. _I was losing him again._ I tried to keep my emotions off my face, but I was sure my eyes betrayed me. "I know."

"I'm sorry Kai. I know it's not what you want to hear, but I feel so guilty. I love Hilary. I'm _married_ to Hilary."

I don't think he had any clue that his words were like a knife to my heart. Then again, what was I expecting? That he would divorce his wife and come back running to me? Fairytales didn't exist. I knew that. Hell, after everything I put him through, I didn't even deserve his friendship. So why had I clung onto hope? I put my arms around his lithe waist and it took everything I had to say, "Yeah. Don't worry, I get it. It's fine." All I wanted to do was kidnap him and the boys and run away.

He returned the hug. "You're still important to me Kai. One of my best friends."

One of. I had lost my place as his best friend long ago. "Yeah. You too." I hugged him tighter, not ready to let go as I tried to ignore the bitter jealousy that was wrapping its way around my heart as the ugly truth set in.

As long as Tyson was married to Hilary, I didn't stand a chance.

* * *

The next day I waited outside of Gou's and Makoto's school, they were only 6 months apart, so they were in the same grade. Tyson and I had put them in the same school so it was easier on the boys. I had all my thoughts of Tyson pushed back to the very back of my mind...I could sort it all out later. I watched my son come out of the school with Makoto entow, when they were suddenly surrounded by eight other boys. I frowned. This wasn't going to end well. I unhooked my seat belt, got out and leaned up against the car with my arms folded over my chest, resigning myself to watch over them like a silent guardian, ready to jump in if things got out of hand.

I watched closely as other students slowly gathered around them. Unfortunately from here, I couldn't hear what anyone was saying, but it seemed to be a pretty heated argument with the bigger kids and Makoto, but what made everything interesting was Gou was getting involved with the confrontation as well. Then someone did something stupid...they grabbed Makoto by the collar.

 **BOOM.**

Gou had punched the guy in the temple and the kid dropped to the ground like a wet rag. I felt pride wash over me for a second, until it quickly morphed into fear as I saw another boy come up behind Gou.

But Makoto was ready. He hit the guy with a hard right hook, and he too fell to the ground. The boys now stood back-to-back, glaring down the pack. Gou said something and they charged. Everything became a mass of tangled limbs as bodies, fists and legs flew through the air. I watched as Makoto delivered a brutal uppercut to one, and Gou elbowed another hard in the ribs, and threw another over his shoulder.

Then everything was still. A hushed silence rang through the air as the dust settled. The crowd parted to revealed a victorious Gou and Makoto. There was dirt on their faces, Makoto's right cheek was swollen and there was a large scrape on Gou's; Behind them was a pile of broken and bloody bodies.

With all eyes on them, they walked across the courtyard. Gou walked past me and said, "We're going to give Makoto a ride home."

Makoto laughed and scoffed, "Dude, my house is only 5 blocks away. You worry too much." but none the less climbed into the backseat.

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing until we were all in the vehicle. "Care to tell me what that was all about?"

"You don't want to know. Just drive."

God, that kid was too much like me for his own good. Knowing that I was going to get absolutely nothing out of him, I turned my attention to Makoto – AKA: Mini-Tyson. I knew Tyson inside and out, knowing exactly which buttons to push to elicit a response out of him. "If you tell me what happened Makoto, I'll take you to an all-you-can-eat buffet."

I saw his teddy-bear brown eyes light up for a second, before he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "Nuh-uh. No way Uncle Kai. Gou already made me pinky-promise that I wouldn't tell."

I gritted my teeth. Gou's and Makoto's pinky promises really were unbreakable. There was no amount of bribery that could make either of the boys crack. There was only one option left, one I hated exploiting because I knew how unfair it was to both of them. For a full minute I sat there and thought how much I really wanted to know why they took down eight boys. I dropped my voice dangerously low, "Tell me now Gou Anton Hiwatari or I swear to God I will ground you for a month. No visits. No sleepovers. You boys will only be able to see each other at school and I'll pay off the teachers to cut your recess."

Both boys paled. Gou opened his mouth-

"And if you lie to me, I'll make it double the time."

He quickly snapped his mouth shut before taking a deep breath. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." He took another breath. "makotoandIwerekissingontheroof."

I raised an eyebrow at the jargon that had just come out of his mouth. "Try again, slower."

"Makoto and I were caught kissing on the roof. There. Happy?"

What?! They were 6 and 7! These problems weren't supposed to happen this early...right?! I was thinking I had at least another 4 years...6 if I was lucky. They were too young to get caught up in all this shit. But as I saw their determined, hopeful faces, I saw myself and Tyson. Did we listen to anyone? Did we care? I found myself saying, "Of course you will get caught on the roof. Next time, try the janitor's cupboard or an empty classroom. Anything where you can lock the door."

Both boys grinned. "Your dad is so cool."

"Yeah, I know."

Makoto's suddenly got a fearful look on his face. "Will- will you be telling my daddy too?"

Fuck. What was I going to tell Tyson? Then again, that moron would probably laugh his ass off at the irony of it all. I chose my words carefully, "Your father and I don't have secrets when it comes to you boys, so it's best if you tell him yourself."

Makoto looked at me with watery eyes. "Do you think he's going to be mad at me for kissing a boy?"

I could feel my face soften. "Not one bit."

Gou grinned. "Then I got an idea."

* * *

Five minutes later we pulled up to the Kinomiya Dojo and the boys walked up the stone pathway hand-in-hand, as I followed only a few steps behind them.

Gou took a deep breath then rang the doorbell, Tyson and Hilary both came to the door, Tyson still wearing his dress pants and white blouse from work. He looked down at our children in surprise. "Gou? You know you don't have to the ring the doorbell here. You're welcome anytime."

"There's something I got to ask you."

"Oh really?" Tyson looked to me for some kind of hint, but I kept my stone-cold expression.

I watched my son give the elder Kinomiya a low, respectful bow. "I request your permission to date your son!"

Silence.

"Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Tyson held his stomach as he doubled over in laughter. "He's a regular chip off the old block ain't he Kai?"

I widened my eyes and turned away as my cheeks started burning. "Hn." From the corner of my eye, I watched him lay a hand on my son's shoulder.

"I would be honoured." Makoto gave his new boyfriend a bone-crushing hug and a peck on the cheek. That's when Tyson noticed the bruises. "Did you kids get into a fight?"

I stepped forward. "They did and they won. 8-2."

Tyson gawked before a proud smile adorned his face. "That's my boys." He ruffled their hair and his stomach growled. "Boy am I starving! What do you guys say we get a pizza or something?"

Makoto looked at me slyly. "Uncle Kai promised to take us to an all-you-can-eat buffet."

I glared. Cheeky little devil.

* * *

Later that night after an eventful night, watching both Tyson and Makoto eat out the entire restaurant, Gou fell asleep in the car on the way home so I carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom. I tucked him and gently kissed his forehead before quietly stepping out of the room and into my study. I turned on the laptop, looking to see if there was any e-mails the required my immediate attention. My heartbeat rose significantly when I saw the name "Samm Killian." I had messaged him _**years**_ ago when bitch-face left me. Why would he be messaging me now? With a heavy heart and a mind full of questions, I double-clicked on the email.

 _"I'm so sorry I didn't get back to you sooner! I was just looking through my spam folder when I saw your message!_ _I was so mad at Andrea when I found out about you and your son, I'm not the type of guy to break-up a family. She's not in my life anymore._ _I hope this message finds its way to you, feel free to message me._

 _I hope you and your son are well._

 _~Samm"_

My heart thudded wildly in my chest as pure rage boiled up inside of me. She had been cheating on me after all. She cheated on me and lied about it. My whole relationship had been a lie. My fist crashed through the wall. My knuckles were bloody and throbbed with pain. Tears weld up in my eyes as despair came crashing down and the last piece of my heart shattered.

I had ended my relationship with Tyson for nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The story is mine, but the characters I stole from Takao Aoki because he didn't make Kai and Tyson kiss on screen…ever.

Holy shit, I know! I actually updated! Really cool thing is that I downloaded Microsoft word onto my phone and I'm typing this from work! As soon as I'm finished this, then I will be reading everyone's updates.

Thank you to , Nawmay, Tyka's Flower, Granger Rebellion and kaidatinuchan for reviewing!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

My fingers were a blur as they typed off a response. It was like I was being suffocated from the inside out.

/How long was your relationship going on for?/

I sat at the keyboard, anxiety gnawing at my core as I waited for a reply. My body was still shaking from rage. I had been so, so stupid. Aggressively, I was hitting the 'Refresh' button like it could magically solve all my problems.

'I don't love you anymore.'

God, what wouldn't I give to go back in time and take it all back? Start over. Never meeting Andr-

I froze.

I had one new message.

I clicked.

/She started messaging me in April of 2008./

Everything was numb. That was when Gou was 2 months old. The Bitch cheated on me for 2 goddamn years?!

Enraged, I picked up the laptop and smashed it into the desk, the keys flying off as the keyboard was torn in two, the screen cracking. I picked up the mangled machinery, opened up the balcony doors and threw it out the window. The pieces scattered over the stone steps below.

Taking a breath to calm myself, I looked up at the full moon. I remember in my younger days where I used to sneak out of my room in the abbey just to stare at the moon and stars. I closed my eyes.

…Y'know I think I rather go back to the abbey than deal with this shit.

I was about to go back inside, when something caught my eye. A beydish sat along the fence, covered in weeds and vines, long forgotten and untouched in years…

…

Oh what the hell?

I went back inside and walked up to an old family portrait of my parents and pulled it from the wall, revealing a safe made out of steel. I twisted the black dial until I heard it unlock and swung the door open. From its dark cavity I retrieved a small object before making my way down the staircase, pausing only to check up on Gou. Silently I made my way through the dark house to the sliding glass door and exited out to the backyard.

Carefully I cleared the beydish of the weeds and roots. I observed despite years of disuse, the steel dish only had a few patches of rust. Standing up, I withdrew the launcher and ripcord from my pants pocket. The clicking sounds as the ripcord's teeth were inserted into the launcher was more than satisfying. I clicked on my old blade and took my stance at the beydish. God, I felt powerful. Like between my fingers I held a nuclear bomb. Everything was suddenly in my control.

I drew a breath and steadied my hand.

"Let it rip!"

Like a bullet, Dranzer spun off the launcher and landed perfectly in the centre of the dish. I closed my eyes and I could feel the warmth of her flame and hear the voice of her song that was for my ears only. After 7 long years, Dranzer and I were finally one again.

Instincts took over as I poured my emotions into my blade. Purple hellfire trailed from the tip and exploded around me as Dranzer danced gracefully around the dish. I wasn't afraid though. I was in complete control, the fire moving with my thoughts, waning and strengthening with my will. It only burned what I told it to.

Exhilarating was the only word to describe this. I can't believe it took me this long to come back.

My energy spent, the flames began to wither and die. I recalled my blade to my hand, glancing down at the centrepiece. Dranzer gleamed in the moonlight.

"That was awesome!"

I snapped my head around to see Gou standing on the roof just outside his bedroom window.

"How did you do that?! What was that gorgeous bird?!"

I sighed, but my lips curved upwards in satisfaction. My mind was finally calm and clear.

The Bitch may have torn apart my world, and ripped my heart in two, but she had left me the only thing worth living for. I looked up at my son. "Get down here and I'll show you!"

* * *

"Why are you so happy?" asked Tyson, squinting at me from across the desk.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm never happy."

His eyes went wide. "There it is again!" He said, leaning over and pointing at my cheeks, "By your standards, that's a smile." His eyes lit up. "Is it a girl?!"

"Hn. The only woman in my life is Dranzer."

It was hilarious watching the little gears in his brain start clicking together. "YOU'RE BLADING AGAIN?!" he screeched.

"Say it louder, I don't think Tala could hear you in Russia!" I grunted as a pounding started behind my eyes.

"Sorry." He lowered his voice. "It's just exciting."

"Yeah. I was teaching Gou last night. He's learning faster than I did."

"Gou too?!" He asked, grinning, before his face grew solemn. "Kai…why now?"

I looked at him and I could feel him undoing me with his eyes, in that way he's always done. "Bitchface's ex emailed me."

"The one she left you for?"

I nodded. "Apparently she was cheating on me since Gou was 2 months old. So I got angry."

"I see." His expression darkened. "Is that why your hand is bandaged too?"

I could feel his jealousy and worry coming off of him in torrents. He hadn't changed in 20 years. My heart clenched in guilt. I wanted to touch him. To hold him. To kiss him. "Don't you have papers to shred or something?"

"Yup." He picked up the shredder, surmounted it on his desk and shredded at least a hundred documents before my very eyes. I was about to tell him off, when he said, "Now that the world won't find out about your dirty laundry…tell me more about you and Dranzer. Was she mad?"

I found myself grinning. How did this bastard always manage to find a way to make me smile?

* * *

So that's all for now! Send me a review letting me know what you think!


End file.
